The present invention relates to a system and method for preventing injury of an occupant of a vehicle, and more particularly to preventing injury to an occupant of a vehicle by retracting the occupant into the vehicle during events which may otherwise result in injury to the occupant.
Various special purpose vehicles are used in a multitude of applications which may influence or dictate characteristics of the vehicles. Some applications may dictate a high Center-of-Gravity (CG) design, which high CG may result in a propensity to roll the vehicle. Further, the need for a high CG is generally associated with off-road use of the vehicle, which off-road use often result in the vehicle leaning at large roll or pitch angles (hereafter, “rolling” is intended to refer to motion about either a vehicle roll or pitch axis.)
One particular special purpose vehicle particularly susceptible to rolling is a military vehicle, and particularly an armored military vehicle. Military vehicles are often designed to operate over rough terrain, and to ford bodies of water. Such operation motivates substantial ground clearance, and the positioning of mechanical structure (engine, axles, differentials, etc.) high in the vehicle. Further, military vehicles often require armor on some exterior surfaces, and such surfaces are generally the top and side surfaces, versus the bottom which is not likely to be hit by enemy ordnance. The combination of the requirement for ground clearance and armor further contributes to a high CG, and a greater likelihood of rolling the vehicle
Additionally, military vehicles often come under enemy fire and must react immediately to survive. In such cases, there is little time to evaluate the terrain which the vehicle must navigate to find cover from the enemy fire. As a result, the vehicle may take a path resulting in very large roll or pitch, which combined with a high CG may result in vehicle rollover. Further, the ability to see the situation surrounding the vehicle is critical to survival. While remote viewing means are available to a vehicle commander, for example, television or periscope, there is often a need to directly view the situation to make quick decisions. Such direct viewing requires that the vehicle commander be at least partially outside the vehicle. If vehicle rollover occurs while the commander is thus exposed, it is difficult for the commander to quickly “climb” back into the vehicle interior, and severe injury or death has resulted. In other instances, a vehicle may come under fire and a partially exposed occupant may be at immediate risk. In cases where the occupant has been injured by enemy fire, the injured occupant may be unable to quickly climb back into the vehicle interior.
There is thus a need for a system and method for repositioning (or retracting) a partially exposed vehicle occupant when one of above described events occurs.